The Saurian Crisis
by uruturamanzenith
Summary: Something is terribly wrong on Sauria. Fox McCloud, ace plot of the Star Fox team, is sent to investigate the planet. What he will encounter, however, will be forces he cannot comprehend, and beyond his wildest nightmares.
1. Prologue

Saurian Crisis

Prologue

The great skyscrapers of the city came into view as the chariot hovered above the grassy floor of the forest. The chariot, shaped like a bird-of-prey, easily weaved around the trees as its driver swerved past them at neck-breaking speeds, the passenger feeling the pangs of first anxiety, then nervous, and finally the first twinges of fear began to form. "Uhm, Krystal, hadn't you better slow down?!" the passenger asked, raising his voice over the din of the humming chariot and the constant breaking of branches. The driver, a cerulean vixen of nineteen, kept her focus on the spires ahead.

"But we're nearly there, father! Just hold on for a few more moments!" she replied, a broad grin on her face as she steered the chromed-silver vehicle that was being mercilessly dented and scarred. Her father, the leader of the Sun Tribe Xetulu, almost felt himself cringe as he saw, and felt, branches whizzing past him.

"I'm not going to be _alive_ in the next few moments!" he replied, but Krystal made no inclination that she heard him as she kept her focus on the road, a road that only she could see apparently, ahead.

The guard stood watch over the large wall surrounding the city, looking and feeling rather bored at the slow pace. Barely a year went by since the downfall, and death, of the tyrant Kendall and his son, and that was the most exciting thing to happen in Cerinia and it wasn't even near here! As he looked behind him, he could see the people going on with their daily lives and the visitors from the stars going to and fro, the sight of aliens already commonplace even for a guard on the wall. He heard a faint sound, and turned around to see some of the branches moving violently towards the entrance of the city. He held his staff ready and alerted his comrade as the sound grew louder and the movement got closer. At the edge of the wood-line, a silvery shape leaped from the branches and sped towards the gates. The chariot, already abused and punished through the forest, sped nearly uncontrollably towards the entrance. Krystal applied the brake as hard as she could and swerved the cruiser so its side was lined up with the wall. Gradually it slowed, until it stopped just an inch from the gate. The guards watched in fascination as the driver got out of the chariot first, and the passenger nearly fell out onto his knees and seemed to be heaving on the ground. "Oh, thank the gods!" he cried into the sky. Both guards looked at one another, then back at the scene as Xetulu turned to stare at his daughter. "You're mother was right; I should _never _have let you learn to drive!" Krystal looked at her father with an innocent look and a slight smile as her hands were behind her back.

"You were the one who taught me," she replied in a sing-song tone. Xetulu grumbled and rapped on the gate's porthole. It opened to reveal a set of eyes in a scraggly face. "Xetulu and Krystal here," he said simply. The guard nodded and closed the port. The large gate opened gradually and the pair could see the grand sight behind; Great skyscrapers pierced into the clouds as hover-chariots flew in between them like birds in a forest canopy, while the people went to and fro in their daily routines as non-Cerinians did the same with various guides, or on business themselves. Krystal looked round eagerly, seeing the capital city of Cerinia for the first time. She had often heard of it, and seen off-worlders come to her village before, but never so many in one place, especially a large city as this. And the city, Emeldanna, acted as the main space-port for arrivals, _and _departures. Which is why Krystal was here in the first place. Ever since a dear friend left their village, Krystal felt a longing in her heart. A longing to follow after him and see the cosmos and what it had to offer, and maybe, just maybe, run into _him_ again. Her father wanted her to know more about the world around her, and maybe a little more than that, and supported her decision when she wanted to leave Cerinia. Her mother on the other hand was against it, adamantly. Even after she said her farewells to her, they still had to leave early so she wouldn't try to stop them from going. Everything she felt she needed was already packed away and her way to the stars was being prepped. First she'd stopped by the closest system known as Lylat, to help her get started on where she wanted to go. And from then on, who knows? She couldn't sleep the entire night as she got ready for what seemed like a whole new adventure. Her mind whirled with ideas and imaginings on what she would see on her journey, what she would experience, what she would find in the endless reaches of the cosmos. Even now her excitement hasn't gone away as her eyes went to the place that she sought; the docks where the ships bearing both aliens and Cerinians inbound and out either went in or left. Her father got out her pack and bag and handed it to Krystal, who took it graciously and both headed for the docks.

At the edge of the city were the docks. Several large ports with various crafts of different shapes and sizes were moored at them, taking and discharging passengers and cargo alike. As the vixen looked around in awe and curiosity at the ships, Xetulu looked around for one ship in particular. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with a scraggly-faced middle-aged Cerinian with a friendly smile. "You Xetulu?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied, uncertain.

"Your ship is this way," he replied, gesturing for him to follow.

"Oh good. Krystal!" The vixen looked back at her father and followed him and the other Cerinian to a ship directly in front of them. It was angular in shape, with a chromed finish, like most Cerinian ships, with small wings on the side where the engines are, just behind the cockpit and cargo hold. It was somewhat smaller than most of the other ships, but had a sort of elegant look to it. The other Cerinian had sense of pride as he lead them to it.

"This is the finest ship you'll ever find. Fast, reliable, can take a pounding and ask for more while still looking pretty, you'll find none nicer than her," he stated proudly. "Obviously I had to uhm…modify her in some places," the pilot said sheepishly that made Xetulu look at him questioningly, "But it's all perfectly legal, perfectly legal of course. Just, you know, times were changing and had to adjust in my days as a space-farer. Ah, but those days are gone and I find myself getting on in years, but my ship needs to fly." All the while, Krystal walked around the ship as the two talked, looking it up and down as her path to the stars seemed even closer. "So, does she have a valid license?"

"She got hers just last week." Xetulu replied, remembering when she brought her here a couple of weeks ago and let her test to get her pilot's license, which she got on her first try(and apparently gave her testers the fright of their life, telling by the looks on tier faces), and he talked to the old space-farer about getting his ship. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had a strong feeling that this was all ordained. The vision that Krystal told him and her mother kept creeping into his mind, especially when she told him that she wanted to see more of space, to actually go out into the stars. He wanted to hold her back on Cerinia, but his own experience with the Trial of Spirit told him otherwise.

"Oh, excellent. And uh, the matter of payment," the space-farer held out a hand discreetly. Xetulu sighed and produced a pouch from behind, and placed it in the other's hand. He opened it and took one of the contents out, holding a diamond in his other hand as his face lit up.

"Can we see the inside of the ship?" he asked, the space-farer looking at the gem. He grunted and gestured to the opening. Both Xetulu and Krystal walked into the ship, seeing that the interior was kept neat, much like the outside of the ship, a labor of love. The control console looks polished to a bright finish, every switch and lever carefully cleaned and micromanaged to near perfection. Krystal's hand glided over the seat, the fabric felt as though it were made of felt, and soft as a cloud. She sat in it, getting comfortable, looking up at the blue sky with white streaks of clouds covering it. She felt a smile creep across her face as she let her imagination ran away with her.

In another universe apart from Krystal's, on another world few can imagine, and fewer still have seen, two beings of near divinity stood in a green field, just outside the shimmering, shining city that is their home. One looked young, of about nineteen years of age, with light blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, wearing a tan tunic and breeches with sand-brown boots and a belt, while a dark brown cloak was hung over his shoulders. The other looked infinitely older; He had wrinkles in his face that looked like canyons were carved into his face, and his hair and beard were white as clouds, his eyes were the same as the others. He was wearing a white robe that covered his body, supporting himself on a cane. The oldster looked up at the blue sky, a soft smile on his face. "Hmm,"

"Something wrong, Mentor?" one of them asked.

"Oh? Nothing wrong," he replied with a smile. "It seems your old friend is about to start on her journey, Zenith."

"Old friend?" Mentor turned to face him.

"Have you already forgotten?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. But, how much time would have passed?" he asked.

"Oh, only a few months."

"A few months! But, I've been here almost at least that long!" Mentor walked across the field as Zenith joined him. "You know the time difference alters greatly between universes in the Cross Roads, so why is it different now?"

"What happened then was…an anomaly. Sometimes the flow of time either speeds up, or slows down drastically. That was what happened last time." Mentor knows the reason why Zenith is shocked and confused. Last time he returned to Cerinia from the Land of Light, almost a year had went by when he was gone for only two days. Normally the change is not that drastic, not even coming from so far from this universe. However, there is the occasional flux of the time stream that upsets the balance every now and then, either slowing down or speeding up time in certain realms. "But now, I'm certain that time is now normal."

"But why tell me this now?"

"Because you are to head down there,"

"What?"

"There is a disturbance in that realm, something there that does not belong. And your friend is at the heart of it."

"But, Krystal wouldn't,"

"I know she wouldn't cause it, but she is involved with it. You are to go the that realm, and ascertain and deal with it. But be warned; There is more at stake here than you realize. If something isn't done, it could prove disastrous to that realm, and many others. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. First, you must find Krystal. She is the key to all of this. Find her, and find the source of the disturbance."

"I will." Zenith looked up into the sky, his body glowing a bright red as he shifted forms. His body became a bright silver with streaks of crimson, his head and face turned to that of a mask-like visage with yellow oval orbs for eyes, a fin going through the center of his face. The new being looked up, and took off like a rocket through the sky.

The ship glided through the star-specked reaches of space, a lonely vessel in a sea of emptiness. Its sole occupant, a Cerinian noblewoman, was asleep at the helm as the ship guided itself towards the Lylat System. Suddenly, a beeping sound followed by a flashing red on the console awoke the occupant from her sleep. Krystal yawned and looked at her console, seeing the red flash and pressed the switch. A holographic HUD appeared in front of her, and a message scrolled across. It was an SOS, coming from a planet that was coming up just now, at the edge of the system. She knew that she must head for Corneria, but curiosity and her compassion won her over, and angled her ship towards the planet the people here call Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet.


	2. Arrival

The Saurian Crisis

Encounters

The wind and rain lashed at her fur and whipped around her as she flew threw the oncoming storm, lightning stabbing through the darkness like knives of light to strike the ground below, a chorus of thunder that nearly drowned out the noise of everything else following just a few moments behind. Her ride, a large bird-like creature that calls itself "Kite", flew threw the storm clouds with grace and confidence, almost unafraid of the storm that raged around them. She'd only been on this planet for a handful of days, a week at most, learned what was plighting the people, and before her mind answered, her heart said yes right away. She thought she knew what she was in for, she thought she could handle it. Now would be the time to find out. Kite looked over his shoulder at his passenger, and spoke in his native language. "We're nearing the Krazoa Palace now. It's the source of the distress signal."

"Then we had best get there quickly, it sounded like they were in grave danger." Krystal replied in the native language. Kite screeched in response as a red ball of light, like a fireball, flew past them. Another flew past them, Kite having to pull some last minute maneuvers to avoid getting hit. Then something else, something _big_, flew up next to them; It was a giant head, in the shape of a lizard or reptile with horns on the head. It moved and roared like it had a life of its own, even though she knew it was impossible, since the head was attached to a large flying galleon. The mechanical head was made to frighten the local people, and it did its job well. However, even without the head, the natives knew better than to tangle with the Sharp Claw tribe. Local pirates and scavengers, having technology as advanced as this, when the people are just barely coming out of the stone age, was more than a little puzzling. Someone was supplying them with technology, but why was unknown. But that didn't matter to her. What mattered to her is that they were at the root of the problem. From what she was told, the leader of the Sharp Claws, a power-mad tyrant, had done something terrible to this planet. Something horrible enough that when she arrived, she could see chunks of the world actually floating around the broken sphere like moons. The sight tore at her, and she wanted nothing more than to help these poor people. When she sees the ship of the perpetrator, a rage builds inside her, along with a sense of anxiety. Her enemy was so close, she could practically feel her hands wrapping around his throat. She guided Kite to fly just above the galleon, and then lower. Kite urged her to reconsider, but she remained stoic. She dropped down onto the deck of the ship. "Thank you, I'll let you know when I need to be picked up." Kite screeched in response and flew away. She looked around, seeing the crude décor and garish style of the deck, the small torches that burned feebly against the storm, giving just enough light to allow one to navigate around the ship. She saw the captain's cabin, and a birdcage holding a squeaking chick, a newly hatched member of Kite's tribe. Its cries and the pathetic sight it made in the rained-on cage tugged at her heart. She walked to the cage, her hands inches from it, when the captain's cabin door erupted outward and a large shape knocked her away onto the deck. She looked up, and she could see her assailant and felt what must have been a lump of intimidation grow in her throat. It was huge, at least eight feet tall and covered in a muscled, scaly hide. It wore a dark brown tunic with metal shoulder guards with wicked spikes, large belt around its abdomen, shin guards of the same color as the tunic, a head-dress with horns atop its lizard head and a long, thick tail whipped around behind it. Its left hand was gone, replaced by two, large metal hooks with the remaining one had large, three digits with long black claws. It glowered down at her with either a sneer or a smirk, she couldn't tell with this species. Its eyes were blood red and seemed to burn like fire on the inside, a fire that could not be extinguished no matter how cold-blooded its body was. It spoke in a gravelly voice that reeked of arrogance, and even pride.

"I seem to have an uninvited guest. Allow me to introduce myself; I am General Scales, ruler, tyrant and dictator of Dinosaur Planet." He made a dramatic bow as he spoke.

"I know who you are! The Earth Walker Queen told me all about you; the Evil General!" she pointed at Scales with an accusing finger. The Sharp Claw laughed in response.

"You seem to know about me, but I don't know you. Care to tell me about yourself?"

"My name is Krystal, of the planet Cerinia. I received a distress signal from this planet." Scales laughed in response and turned to the squawking chick in the cage.

"My dear, the whole planet is in distress! I'm not evil, I just keep the planet in constant fear to keep them in control, otherwise I'd have endless rebelling to contend with." He shook the cage, making the hatchling cry out even more. Drawing and extending her staff, Krystal ran forward with a shout, staff above her head. With lightning-fast reflexes, Scales caught her arm and hoisted her up, bringing her face-to-face with him. His breath reeked of cooked flesh and wine as he spoke. "You dare to challenge me?" He dragged her to the edge of the ship as Krystal tried to pound the large hand with her fist, her hand holding the staff being held crushingly in his. Her fist seemed pitifully, almost laughably, small against his own, but she still struggled. "I like your spirit, but I can't have you running around and causing me any problems." He lifted her over the over the edge of the ship, a never ending blackness of the storm clouds beneath her feet as the only thing keeping her from plunging to an endless fall to her death was a tyrant who debated on how long she should live. "You think you can stand against the ruler of Dinosaur Planet? No one can defeat General Scales!" He let go of her hand and Krystal screamed as she fell. She felt a thrill go up her spine and a pit formed in her stomach that rapidly turned to nausea as she fell. Her mind raced; She failed, she's going to die, her parents will learn that she tried to help someone on another planet and it was in vain, all these thoughts racing and she couldn't do a thing. She felt herself hit the ground and was rising to join her ancestors in heaven, then found that she felt something was between her legs. She looked down, and felt relief course through her veins and filled her with a euphoria that would rival a narcotic. Kite flew up next to the galleon, and Scales had a look of shock and outrage on his scaly face, at least that's what Krystal hoped when she smiled tauntingly.

"Bad luck, General Tyrant. Perhaps next time!" Kite flew away, but not before Krystal could get out of ear-shot of the tyrant's warning.

"You have not seen the last of General Scales!"

The planet looked broken. Pieces of it floated around it like natural satellites, somehow able to sustain life on them for their inhabitants. This must be the place. He felt her presence on that planet, and she must have only been there for a little while. He homed in on her as he broke the atmosphere, noting the floating landmasses on his way in.

The temple looked both imposing and impressive at the same time. Situated on the top of a mountain, the spires of the temple reached into the sky, but not as much as the central tower, which was where Kite was headed. He landed on a perch, just in front of the entrance. The large doorway looked to be ten times her own height and triangular in shape, while a plaza that seemed as large as a grassy field loomed ahead of her, several floating things that looked like glowing brains with tentacles roamed the area. "Be careful of the palace's sentries. They will attack you since you are not one of the Earth Walker tribe." Kite warned, gesturing to the floating creatures. "This is as far as I go. I will come back when you call." She got down off of Kite and walked towards the entrance, then heard the flap of wings over the rain and thunder and turned to see Kite taking off into the stormy sky. With Kite gone, she felt more alone than ever before. Lightning still raged, throwing flashes of light upon the face of the temple as the sentries patrolled the temple ground. As she walked towards the entrance, one of them took notice to the Cerinian and floated towards her. She turned and fired a fireball from her staff at the creature, reducing it to cinders. However, more of them took notice and surrounded her. She swung her staff at one of them, and was thrown to the floor with an electric jolt for her troubles with a yelp. She looked up and saw the sentries starting to close in on her. A light, like a star, just appeared in the storm clouds. At first she didn't notice it, but it begin to swell, and Krystal looked up to see the star turn into a sun and fall to the temple plaza. A shockwave shook the temple and the sentries were knocked out of the air and to the plaza floor. A bright light was in the center of the impact center, and started to take shape. A figure in the shape of man walked out of the light towards her. She got to her feet and as the light died down, she was met with a face she had not seen in what felt like a lifetime ago. A white face with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes smiled at her. "Zenith?" she asked. Before he could reply, the smile was gone and he shoved her away and flung his arm forward, a bright red and yellow blade of light erupted from his forearm and thrust itself into the center of the brain of a sentry. It fell off of the blade and onto the stone floor in a heap of tendrils and ichor as the blade retracted back into the brace on the newcomer's forearm. At that moment, Zenith was embraced tightly by an enthusiastic Krystal before he could get a word out.

"Uhh, good to see you as well, Krystal," Zenith replied. Krystal pulled away and looked up at the Ultra, a smile on her face at seeing a familiar one. Suddenly, things didn't seem quite as dim as they did.

"But…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was sent here. I didn't really know why, but when I saw the state of the planet, well…" he shrugged.

"I know. Awful isn't it? This world is literally tearing itself apart at the seams."

"How so?" Both of them walked into the temple as Krystal relayed to Zenith what she had been told by the Earth Walker Queen; the leader of the Sharp Claw tribe, General Scales, had stolen the Spell Stones that held the planet together to gain the upper hand in the war he waged against the other tribes. Incidentally, he also did something to the Krazoan shrines, driving way the Spirits that help maintain balance to the planet, as well as the universe itself. To know that the Spirits were known on this planet was a shock, but to know that someone caused them harm nearly enraged her. Such blasphemy would not go unpunished. Zenith knew well the role the Krazoa Spirits played in Krystal's culture, and shared her disgust, but what intrigued him the most was that Scales is being supplied weapons and technology much beyond what the people on this planet have. When he pressed for more information, she couldn't say who it was, only that they would not be spared from her wrath for hurting such a beautiful world.

When they entered the temple, it seemed larger on the inside than it did outside; Grand halls easily five times their height and twice their width combined led them ever onward towards the heart of the temple. They came upon a chamber with a large form lying in the middle, in front of a large statue of a face with a long chin and complacent eyes. The form, a large body almost as big as a dwelling, large four legs and a tail with a giant frill around the head and two large horns sticking above the brows and a horn just above the nose of the reptile face, the horns had braces at the base, as did the legs to show that it was an officer of the Earth Walker Tribe. Its sides heaved heavily as his labored breathing was heard by both figures. Its eyes opened at them in surprise and tied to stand, but fell once more as the wounds on its body took its toll. Krystal ran to its side, placing a gentle hand on it as Zenith walked calmly towards them. "Try not to move. We're here to help." the Cerinian said softly. The Earth Walker looked at her with a weary look.

"There is little you can do for me, I'm afraid," it rasped. "We tried to defend the temple, but we were slaughtered by the Sharp Claws and their new weapons. The Spirits are in grave danger. Only one who is pure of heart can help bring them to the heart of the temple and restore the balance to this world. Go now, and bring it here. I won't be going anywhere." Zenith looked at the Earth Walker, then at Krystal as she stood up and turned to a room that just opened up behind her.

"Zenith, look after the Earth Walker. I'll be back soon." She didn't face him as she said this, nor did she need to, and walked into the other room, the door behind her closing. The room had a similar statue on the wall facing her as did the cavernous chamber that she entered, only it was smaller, and seemed to glow. She heard a familiar sound; a chitterling and whispering around her, followed by a ghostly shape that wafted like a vapor. She saw a face, one that looked like the statues in the main chamber and this room. She opened her arms wide, and it flew into her body.

As her eyes were shut, it felt like her body was moving at an incredible speed, a sense of vertigo and nausea formed in her stomach, and vanished as quickly as it started when she felt herself stop. She opened her eyes, and she saw what looked like the cosmos slowly swirling around her. As she turned, she saw countless stars and innumerable galaxies all around, like she were the center of the universe. A figure materialized in front of her, taking the form of a robed body with a head similar to that of the statues that she's seen all her life, and once before when she took the Trial of Spirit. The Krazoa Spirit spoke to her in a soft, echoing, almost monotone voice. _"It has been a while, daughter of the Sun Tribe, but you are needed now more than ever. What is happening here is merely the prelude to something more sinister, more evil than what you can imagine. This world is held together by our power and the Spell Stones. We must all get to the heart of the temple when the Spell Stones are collected to mend the damage done to this planet. If this continues, the energy released by the destruction will be enough to cause irreparable damage to this system, and will herald the beginning of the end of the universe. You _must _not let that happen."_

"I won't." Krystal replied with confidence.

"_Remember, the fate of the universe depends on either your success, or failure."_ Krystal felt her body rushing once more, and her eyes were shut again, the same feeling of vertigo and nausea forming in her stomach forming and dissipating all at once, and when she opened her eyes she found herself back at the temple, but feeling slightly…different. She found what looked like a mirror on the wall, her reflection being cast back at her, and saw that her eyes now glowed a soft violet.

The door opened once more, and Zenith looked up from the Earth Walker and saw Krystal walking towards them. As he got up and walked to her, he saw her eyes, and stopped. "Krystal…what happened to you in there?" he asked. The Cerinian looked at him with a soft smile.

"It's alright, Zenith. This is how it's supposed to happen. I'm supposed to take the spirits to the heart of the temple, and bring the Spell Stones back to their resting place. That's how it's supposed to be." Not fully understanding, Zenith nodded and stepped out of her way.

"The Krazoa Spirits are beings of peace. The temple acts as a place to both protect them from harm, and to focus their power. All six Spirits must be brought here along with the Spell Stones in order to repair the damage done to Sauria." the Earth Walker rasped. Krystal knelt next to him as he spoke. "General Scales has been trying to harness both their power and the Spell Stones, but for what we don't know, only that he couldn't do it on his own. He needs something else to act as a focal point for the Spirits when they combine their power with the Spell Stones. You must stop him at any cost."

"Do you know who's been helping him?" Krystal asked.

"All we know, is that they are outworlders, working with Scales for their own gain." Krystal looked up at Zenith and stood up. "Head for the heart of the temple, and release the Krazoa Spirit. After that, you must find the rest of the Spirits and the Spell Stones, wherever they might be. Everything now depends on you." Another doorway opened leading to another corridor, and both Zenith and Krystal walked down it into parts unknown.

Just outside the temple, a large ship docked just outside the entrance, and several scaly bodies, followed by a much larger one, disembarked and entered the building. They made their way down the corridors, killing the sentries as they went, and entered the chamber where the Earth Walker lied, dying. He looked up, and seemed to smile slightly as the lead figure got closer to him. "You're too late," was all he said before a blade was shoved into his throat, his life disappearing in a gasp as his eyes rolled up and he gurgled his last breath. The figure withdrew the blade, wiped the blood off on the dead body of the Earth Walker and walked down the corridor, followed by the entourage.

The corridor led them to another chamber, this one had another statue of a Krazoa head on a wall, and a beam of light coming from it, leading to a platform that held a crystal in a large shaft. Krystal knelt on the platform in front of the head, a feeling coursing through her body that was a mix of nausea and muscle cramping. She groaned and Zenith walked towards her with his hand outstretched. "Leave me!" she stated, and Zenith backed away in surprise. "It will be over…in a moment," she replied. She threw her head up and opened her arms, and the Krazoa Spirit floated out of her body and into the head. All the while, something lurked in the shadows just behind them. Krystal stood up, Zenith offering his arm to her, and the Cerinian took it this time. In that moment, Zenith shoved Krystal away from himself and whirled, his blade extending to its full height and slashed downward at something in the shadows. A form stumbled towards them, and a tan-skinned Sharp Claw grunt, wearing a cap, loin guard and shin guards with braces on its forearms, fell to the floor as the large rent in its bloody bled out and it died from blood-loss and shock. Krystal walked towards it, her eyes going wide with surprise, and both heard laughter and looked up to see more shadows moving towards them, one larger than the rest. It stepped into the light and General Scales, with his entourage of grunts, walked towards them with an air of satisfaction. "It's you!" Krystal shouted. Scales laughed maliciously and spoke.

"All the pieces are now falling into place. All that remains is the Spirits to come here, and the Spell Stones to be returned, and everything will be set into motion."

"What?" Krystal asked. "You removed the Spell Stones so someone could find them again? Why?" Scales chuckled and raised his sword, a single edged and curved nightmare, above his head and sung down on her, only to have a glowing red and gold blade block his own. He looked, and saw Zenith with his own blade extended from his forearm, from his brace, holding his sword at bay. Scales was shocked by this, not expecting an alien being to interfere. "An offworlder?!" he exclaimed. Zenith shoved him away and Scales' grunts surrounded them both, wielding axes and maces with deadly intent. Krystal pulled out her own staff, ready to take as many of them with her as possible before she would fall. However, Zenith had other plans. He took up a stance with his left hand on his brace, his right arm pointed up at the elbow. His face was one of rage and determination as he spoke in fluent Saurian.

"I don't care who you are, or what you have planned. All I care about is you're ripping the planet apart. For that, I have to stop you, even if it means killing you." He threw his arms out from his body like a crucifix, then raised his right hand into the air. _"ZENITH!"_ His body was engulfed in red and golden energy, like flames dancing around his body and flowing into him. All the while, he went through a massive transformation; His physique buffed itself up to almost twice its size, his head and eyes changed, his face becoming more mask-like, his eyes glowing and growing more oval-shaped as a fin appeared in the center of his face. His body was now silver with red streaks and patterns and his musculature almost bulged, all the while his body radiated a bright red aura. The light and aura died, and the newly transformed Zenith brought his right arm and brace up into the air once more, and slowly brought it down, a blade extending as his arm gradually fell. When it was fully extended, he raised it above his head and swung it down on the temple floor, throwing sparks and chunks of masonry into the air. Scales and his grunts were shocked by what they saw, while Krystal smiled confidently. That was when she decided to attack; She swung at the nearest grunt, the round end bashing the skull of one grunt, and in the same fluid movement, stabbed another with the sharpened end in the chest, ending its life as it groaned. Zenith swung with his own blade, and Scales barely warded it off with his own blade, only to have half of it turned to molten slag when they clashed. Scales looked at his ruined blade and threw it away, his clawed hook-hand and natural hand flexing as he intended on beating the alien being with his bare hands. Zenith retracted his blade and gestured for the general to come at him. Krystal was holding her own against the Sharp Claw horde. She fired a couple of fireballs in quick recession at one before swinging her staff at another and impaling his fellow with its sharpened end. She kicked the teeth down the throat of another as she pulled out her staff out of the body of the previous, twirled it over her head and bashed the face in of another, and sending a freezing mist from the round end at another turning it into a frozen statue before shattering him with a swing from her staff. Zenith blocked a swipe from the metal clawed hand and sent a knee into Scales's face, making the tyrant back-step before sending a blow to his abdomen. He doubled over and Zenith once more sent his knee to his face, several times, and a spin-kick made the tyrant stumble back before the large reptile regained his balance and lunged at the Ultra with a roar. In a split-second, Zenith grabbed his arms and rolled onto his back, his foot planted on Scales's body and the tyrant went flying, his own momentum used against him and he crashed onto the floor. With a snarl he got up, his teeth and fangs bared and his tail thrashed violently. Zenith took up his combat stance and rushed at Scales, and was caught off guard when he bounced off of Scales, as though he hit an invisible wall. He fell to the floor and got up to a knee, confused. Scales laughed at that.

"A gift from a friend afar." Zenith got up to his feet. "A barrier of energy that can repel anything. Handy against someone like you." Zenith threw his hand out at him, and a dart-shaped energy was flung at Scales, only to have it shatter like glass against it. Scales laughed again. "You may be unstoppable, but what happens when an unstoppable force meets the immovable object?" Zenith's fists clenched and Krystal watched. She then brought up her staff and fired several fireballs at Scales, only to have them be deflected off of the barrier as well. Scales turned around and laughed at her. "What makes you think _you _can do anything? You're as helpless as he is!" He pulled something from behind, and Krystal saw it was a gun pointed at her. "Now everything is coming together." Krystal twirled her staff and was about to plant it into the floor and erect her barrier, but felt something strike her from behind and knock her off balance. Her staff fell to the floor and she fell to knee. She felt a pair of scaly hands grab her arms and pull her up. Scales's grunts held her as the tyrant pointed his weapon at her. Suddenly, two energy darts flew at the grunts, striking them in the chest and neck, killing them almost instantly. They slumped onto the floor and Zenith leapt over Scales in an aerial axle and landed in between him and Krystal, taking up his combat stance again. Scales growled in irritation and pointed his gun at the Ultra.

"_Your fight is still with me," _he stated.

"Not for much longer," Scales replied. He squeezed the trigger, but instead of firing, energy built up in front of the gun, and Zenith stepped back from him, puzzled at this. Scales smirked, and pointed it at Krystal instead. "She has interfered long enough!" He let go of the trigger and Zenith shoved Krystal out of the way, and the force of the built up shot knocked him into the beam of light coming from the Krazoa head. Krystal yelled "NO!" and ran after the Ultra as Scales smiled and ran out of the chamber, satisfied that everything was going according to plan. He had wanted for the girl to be trapped, but this way she will gather the spirits and the Spell Stones, _and _serve her purpose soon enough. It was a win/win situation for him.

As Zenith flew in the beam of light, he threw his arm outward and his brace became a bright light and flew off of his arm and up the shaft, through the opening and into the storm clouds above. At that instant, he reverted back to his mortal form and was phased into the crystal in the middle of the shaft. Krystal could only watch as the crystal levitated into the air. Krystal stopped, and turned back into the chamber and walked onto the platform in front of the Krazoa head, and felt the same sensation that she felt in the Krazoa shrine when it spoke to her, and found herself outside on the temple's spire. In front of her were steps leading up to an altar where the crystal hung suspended in the air and a Krazoa Spirit floated around it, with Zenith trapped inside. She ran up to the altar, and stopped when she almost felt herself fall down the shaft just beneath the crystal. She looked up and called Zenith's name, and the alien being looked down, and smiled at her. _'Krystal, you must find the Spell Stones and the Krazoa Spirits. You must find them and bring them here before the planet is destroyed. My brace is lost, fell to the ground below somewhere. You must find it, and save this world. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright.' _Krystal reached up to the crystal, and touched it, tears forming in her eyes.

'_Please, just stay alive.' _she communicated telepathically. Zenith smiled encouragingly as Krystal turned around and ran back towards the platform and teleported back to the chamber. Zenith looked around and saw the Spirit floating around.

'_Looks like I have some time to kill. Why don't you tell me what's going on?'_ The Spirit stopped and looked at Zenith, floated next to the crystal, and showed Zenith what it showed and told Krystal.


	3. Encounters

The Saurian Crisis

Arrival

The great ship circled over a moon of a nearby planet, four giant wings coming from its base while a long neck protruded and held the command bridge. A symbol in the shape of a fox with wings in red paint was on the side, just above the upper-most wing on the left side. The ship was covered in rust and grime, a sign of its wear and disrepair as it drifted through space. None would guess that looking at it, it was the home of the famous mercenary team in the whole system. But then again, times were tough for mercenaries when the cease fire between Corneria and Venom, the ruling planets of Lylat and deadly enemies, have called a cease-fire to the brutal war that had been waged for years. It all started when Andross, a brilliant scientist, was exiled because of a test on Corneria that went horribly wrong, and destroyed almost half the planet. Because of this he was exiled to Venom, a planet that was thought to have been deserted and barren. However, Andross was able to do what most would think to be the impossible; he rallied the people on the outer worlds of Macbeth, Papetoon, Zoness, and even the colonies stationed around them and even further who have grown tired of the Cornerian government and their near disregard with them. He was even able to rally those from Corneria and the colonies near it; the impoverished, poor, and underprivileged. With these people rallied behind him, he built an empire with him as their leader with promises of equality of all, and the fall of the Cornerian government. War broke out and in six short months, the system was divided. A new founded mercenary team, Star Fox, headed by James McCloud, Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar flew to Venom on an undercover mission to infiltrate and wipe out the enemy's command. However, Pigma betrayed the team and Peppy and James were captured by the Venomian forces and nearly tortured to death. However, they barely escaped in a single Arwing, and reported back to Corneria after nearly having been shot down and their single fighter crippled. After that, James reformed the team with himself once more as leader, but decided, albeit reluctantly, to let his son, Fox, join and become a pilot, along with his close friends Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. The new Star Fox team, along with other pilots occasionally helping or hindering them, fought for Cornerian in countless battles against Venom. Now, with a cease fire in effect, work was beginning to dry up for the mercenary team. Falco, the ace pilot, left for greener pastures, and the fighters and equipment were falling into disrepair, much like the Great Fox, the massive battle ship and home base of the team, was. If something doesn't come long and soon, the ship itself may have to be sold to keep funds liquidated. Inside the ship, in the command bridge, an orange vulpine with shades settled on his forehead, above his eyes, was seated in the command chair, surveying the others. A middle-aged hair with small round glasses and a mustache busied himself at a console, while a green-skinned frog with a red cap was working on a robot, oiling and fixing its arm. Even the control room looked to be in disrepair as the floor was covered in grime and dust, the control panels covered in items and litter. The vulpine was dressed in a long jacket with an undershirt, green pants and boots with metal studs along the soles. His shades perched on his forehead just above his eyes as he waited for the call. The robot moved and whirred, flexing its arm as the frog was finished tinkering with it. "That should do it, ROB," the frog said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, until the next time I need a tune up," the automaton replied in a monotone voice. The hare looked up from his console and at the vulpine in the chair.

"Well James, the maps have been completed, and we're now over the target area. All we can do now is wait for the call, if he ever calls."

"He'll call, Peppy, he'll call," James replied, leaning back in the chair. "I sent the old boy a message not too long ago, and he said he'd have something for us at about this time, so all we can do is sit and…"

"Salutations, Star Fox!" a large holographic head of a canine materialized in front of James, Peppy and Slippy. James stood up as the head looked at him.

"General Pepper," James replied. The general wore a red military cap atop his head, wrinkles just now starting to set in his wizened face but his eyes still held a fire within.

"In case you didn't know, the planet known as Sauria is falling apart at the seams, in fact, one of the moons you're orbiting is actually part of the planet itself." Peppy and Slippy both looked out of the viewport to see while General Pepper continued. "We received a distress signal from the planet and have decided to send you guys in to investigate. If you do this, then we will send you the sum you requested prior." Slippy and Peppy looked at each other with a smile and nodded, while James smirked. "That is all, Pepper out." James stood up as the head winked out, his hands rubbing together in anticipation.

"Alright, you heard the general, we got a job to do!" he had a smirk as both Peppy and Slippy laughed. "Get my son up here, he's going down planet-side."

"Sure thing, James." Peppy pressed a couple of switched on his console as James seated himself back down on the command chair.

Rock music blared in the small gymnasium the ship had, a person striking the punching bag repeatedly with punches and kicks. He was topless, wearing shorts as both his hands and feet were covered in tape to prevent chaffing and blisters. His fur was matted with sweat in several places as he breathed heavily with each strike, until he stopped, his arms, shoulders and legs tingled from the workout he got. He heard a voice over the loudspeaker and his ear twitched. _"Fox, you're needed on the bridge. Shower and get dressed."_ Peppy's voice cut out after that, and Fox grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

The door slid open, and Fox stepped into the command bridge. Wearing his usual attire of a flight-vest with a sleeveless shirt, pants, studded boots and digit-less gloves, he looked a lot like his father. James turned around to look at him. "We just got ourselves a new mission; You are to head down to Dinosaur Planet and…well, assess the situation. The planet is falling to pieces and we received a distress signal. We need to know what's happening, and since we only have one Arwing and you're the best pilot we have…"

"I just volunteered." Fox finished for him. James nodded.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't send you on a mission like this…unarmed," James looked away at the last part while Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Unarmed?"

"Yes…you see the situation on that planet is that they're civilization hasn't developed to our level yet. Hell, these people just barely invented the wheel about a decade ago, t least that's what it looks like. Anyway, you are to go down with just a survival pack and bare necessities, but no weapons."

"You're sending me down to a potentially hostile, even dangerous, situation without a weapon?"

"Well your knife counts, just so you know," Slippy piped in before turning back to his console.

"Sorry Fox, but that's part of the general's request. Get geared up and I'll meet you with you again in the hangar presently." Fox nodded curtly and headed out of the command room, grumbling under his breath about not being paid enough for this.

The hangar had definitely seen better days. Tools and equipment, along with spare parts, lied almost strewn on the floor of the hangar in some semblance of neatness, while one of the two Arwings left to the team was already prepped and loaded for launching. James waited in front of it as his son walked into the hangar, shouldering his pack and looking none-to-pleased. "I understand your frustration Fox, but orders are orders. We need that money badly, you know."

"I know sir, but the idea of going down…unarmed…"

"I know. It gives me a bad feeling as well. Anyway, your fighter is prepped and ready to go." James stepped out of Fox's way as the younger pilot stepped towards the fighter. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see his father looking at him, and even with the shades over his eyes, he knows what he's thinking. "Sorry Fox, but you heard the orders," he opened his hand expectantly at him, and Fox let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled the blaster he had concealed under his vest and handed it to James. The older Vulpine looked at it and back to his son. "_All _of them," he urged, making his fingers move in a "come hither" fashion. That was when Fox pulled out the other blaster, the grenades, flares, portable force field, ammunition packs for his guns, and even the disassembled rifle from his pack.

"Why don't you just tear my heart out from my chest while you're at it?!" Fox asked. James chuckled and replied.

"I don't blame you Fox, I would've done the same thing. But we're under the General's eye here, so that means we play by his rules for now. Don't worry, I'm sure that whatever it is won't take much more than a simple negotiation or two."

"Uh huh, and if it doesn't?"

"Well…then light a match and a flashlight, wave them around, and claim you were sent by their pagan gods and that if they don't do what you say, you'll destroy what's left of their planet."

"How the hell is that supposed to help?!"

"They'll think you're insane and probably leave you alone. These people have a distinct respect for those touched with madness, or so I've read from the report." Fox just looked at his father with a half-blank stare as he processed the information, then locked it away to corner of his mind and climbed up towards the cockpit of the Arwing.

"I'll certainly keep that in mind," he mumbled. The canopy closed on him and his father gave him a thumbs-up, which he returned and focused on the space outside the force field. The planet and its fragments gradually spun in front of him as he clutched the controls of his fighter and started the ignition, the blue plasma flame burning to life as he started his start-up procedure. Making sure the canopy was sealed, had ample fuel and oxygen, all systems nominal and he was calm, cool, and collected. He hit the thrust and the fighter shot out of the hangar like a shot, James watching the fighter gradually shrink as it got closer to the planet.

Debris of all kinds flew past him as he guided his fighter towards the planet. He was nearing one of the floating landmasses and caught sight of what looked like a temple in the center of it. His mind logged that image away to another corner of his mind as he focused on the planet once more, evading and dodging the debris from the landmass as he got closer to it. Weaving and bobbing through chunks of earth and rock, he was clear of the miniature asteroid belt and had a clear shot towards the planet, unaware of another pair of eyes were set on him. They appeared from behind, coming from the debris field and homed in on Fox. His alarm went off and his scanners picked up four bogeys headed for him "This is Fox, I got a problem here!" he chimed as he took evasive actions, but the bogeys stayed right with him.

"_What's happening?" _Peppy's voice crackled over his head-piece.

"I got four bogeys on my tail."

"_What?" _James's voice cut in. _"Sauria isn't supposed to have space-worthy technology for centuries!"_

"Well I'm being chased by someone!" Fox replied, seeing red laser bolts dance and lash space around him. "And they don't seem to like visitors!"

"_Alright, you have permission to use force. I'll take responsibility!" _

"On it, sir." Fox cut the brakes and saw the fighters shoot past him. He got his target-display to line up with the ship in front of him and fired. Two emerald bolts of energy struck on of the fighters and reduced it to dust. The other three broke formation and tried to get around the Arwing, but Fox pursued one of them and shot it down with little trouble. He was shaken from shots taken from the bandits, but his shields were holding and that's what he was focusing on as he turned his fighter around. He lined up his sights once more, and fired, shooting down a third craft while the other tried to fly away. Fox held the trigger as the sensors locked onto the target, and released a Charge Shot, the ball of green light flying and hitting the ship and reducing it to nothing. "Well that takes care of that," Fox remarked with a smirk and angled his fighter towards Sauria. Back on the Great Fox, James watched the image zoom in on one of the wreckage of the fighters that Fox destroyed, and he saw familiar markings on the fragment.

"James, that looks like-"

"I know, Venomian." James replied. He let out a sigh and sat heavily back in the command chair. "Get General Pepper on the line. He's going to want to know about this."

"Already done," Peppy replied. James removed the shades and grabbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. Bad enough that the Reign was supplying advanced tech to an underdeveloped race, but now his son was going down to a hostile situation unarmed. He practically sent Fox gift-wrapped.

Entering the atmosphere, Fox followed the beacon into a valley, and set down in a clearing. Several forms moved as he set the Arwing down in front of what looked like a temple ruins. Fox opened the canopy and got out. What he saw was a green field with large quadruped creatures milling around him. They were big, each about the size of the Land master Tank, having small bumps along the ridge of their backs, small tails and beaked faces with large eyes. Some of them had braces on their forelegs made of either silver or bronze. They surrounded him and the fighter, muttering in an alien language. Fox saw their eyes looking over him and the Arwing, feeling rather uncomfortable at the reptilian eyes on him. One of them walked up to him and said something in an alien language. But Fox didn't understand. Then, the large creatures went back to grazing. The vulpine shrugged and looked around before bringing up his wrist-communicator. "This is Fox, I've made contact with the natives, and I'm wondering when the translator is gonna be up and running." Slippy's voice crackled back.

"_Should be up and running soon, Fox, but until then you'll just have to make do."_ Fox let out a groan as James's voice cut in.

"_Fox, I'll try to talk to General Pepper in sending down some better equipment,"_

"Like weaponry?"

"_Especially weaponry." _Fox smiled slightly at that. _"Just try to hang on until then,"_

"Will do, commander." Fox signed off and looked around again, trying to discern where the beacon might be coming from. His wrist communicator had a built in sensor as well, and it homed in on a signal coming from little knoll with trees around it some yards way. As he got closer to it, he could make out a small indent in the center of the knoll. When he got to the foot of it, he could see the indent, and made out that it was a small crater with something in the center of it; it was diamond-shaped, with blade-like protrusions coming from the sides. The center of it was gold with bright ruby, while the blades looked like they were either silver or platinum. He knelt down to touch it, his curiosity getting the better of his caution, and when his fingers touched the ruby, his head snapped up as he groaned when a sensation like pinpricks went up his arm, as if his arm had just cramped and fell asleep. When he looked down, he saw the object glow a bright red and orange, like fire. He felt faint, but he never felt the ground when he fell.

When he opened his eyes, he had the feeling of being pulled, like in a fighter with the G-Diffuser turned off when he trained to be a pilot. What looked like stars turned into long lines of whiteness, and he was rushing towards some center with a bright red glow. He entered what he thought was a sun, after he threw his arms to his face to ward off the flames and heat, and when he felt none, he lowered them and saw that he was in another place. All round him was a bright light, a little mist wafted around him while a yellow sun shone just above him. He could see someone or something walking towards him from the mist. It looked Cornerian, or something like it, since it walked upright on two legs with two arms and a head, but as it got closer, he could see that it was unlike anything he had ever seen; It's body was mostly silver with streaks of red going in different patterns on its body. Its head and face was chromed silver with a fin going through the center, oval-shaped orbs of yellow where the eyes should be, small rectangular protrusions on the sides of the head. Its body was muscular, every muscle was detailed and seemed to radiate power. On its right forearm was a brace that looked a lot like the object that Fox had seen on the knoll. The being tilted its head slightly, as if in either puzzlement or amusement, and spoke in a soft, echoing voice.

"_Interesting…"_

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"_My name is Zenith. I am a being from a world very far from this system."_

"Why are you here?"

"_Our federation received a distress signal from this planet, and I was sent to investigate. During that time, my body, my _physical_ body, was captured and is now trapped in a place called Krazoa Palace."_

"Your…physical body?"

"_What you are seeing is my astral self; I am projecting myself into the dimension saved in this brace." _Zenith lifted his right arm for Fox to see. _"The same brace that you now have."_ Fox raised an eyebrow, and looked at his own arm in surprise; he had the same brace that the being Zenith did. Fox looked back up at the being. _"The brace you have is a powerful item; as either a tool to create, or a weapon to destroy. Almost nothing can stand against its power. Along with that I grant you my power as well, for I need your body!" _Zenith pointed at Fox as the Cornerian took a step back.

"What?! Why do you want my body?"

"_I need to finish what I started here. The fate of this world and other worlds depends on this!" _Zenith made a sweeping motion with his arm and Fox felt his body go numb. Zenith walked towards the prone Cornerian, and actually phased into him. Fox opened his mouth to scream, but blackness filled his vision as nothing left his throat.

Fox opened his eyes, and saw he was back on the knoll. He was lying down on the ground, his facing looking up at the sky when the large natives began to circle around him. When he got back up, they muttered amongst themselves and gave him a wide berth. They spoke once more in their alien tongue and went about their business. Fox's arm still tingled from before, and when he rubbed it he felt something. He looked down, and was surprised to see the brace on his arm. It went up more than half the length of his forearm, was diamond shaped and golden with a ruby in the center and blade-like protrusions on the sides made of either silver or platinum. Everything that happened wasn't a dream. But now that it had happened, what was he supposed to do now? He can't talk to these people until the translator was working, and who knows how long that would take? _"Can you hear me?" _Fox nearly jumped when he heard that voice. _"Can you hear me?" _

"Am I going insane?" he asked. The voice chuckled, and Fox thought it sounded familiar.

"_No, you are quite sane. It's Zenith. I'm communicating with you through the brace on your arm." _Fox looked down at the brace, the ruby glowing faintly for a moment. _"I'll help with communicating with the natives of this planet. As for where you should go, you would go to talk with the Queen Earth Walker."_

"The Queen Earth Walker?"

"_She and the King rule over this part of the world. She is close by. All you have to do is head for the temple ruins and open the door." _Fox looked at the ruins, and saw the massive slab of stone that served as the door blocking the entrance. Fox let out a sarcastic laugh.

"How the hell am I supposed to open that?!" he asked incredulously.

"_Don't worry. She should arriving anytime now."_

"'She'? Who's she?" Fox asked. Zenith gave no answer, and Fox walked towards the ruins. The massive stone door looked even more imposing up close. Just above it was a shape, or a symbol. It looked to be in the shape of a sun, a circle with long lines all around it. "Well now what am I supposed to do?" he asked out loud, hoping Zenith would hear him, but gave no inclination that he did. He heard another voice though, one that spoke in an alien language, and when he turned around, he saw something that he didn't really expect; At first, he thought she was Cornerian, since she looked like a vulpine, but her fur was sky blue. She wore a white loincloth with gold fringes, and a brazier of gold fabric, sporting shoulder, shin and arm guards of gold and white sandals. Her hair was braided in front and her forehead had thing gold chain with a ruby in the center, just above the middle of her brow. Her eyes were like emeralds and he was almost entranced by them, almost to where he didn't hear her speak in her native tongue. She seemed to be questioning him, given her tone of voice. But Fox just gave her a blank stare, not comprehending what she was saying, or just enamored by her appearance. The vixen scoffed and walked towards him, when she noticed something on his arm. Her eyes nearly went wide when she saw the brace and strode to him intently. Fox backed up till he almost hit the stone door with a thump, surprised by this. The vixen grabbed his arm and brought it up, studying the brace. "Uhm," Fox started, getting the vixen's attention. "Do you know what that is?" he asked. The vixen looked back at the brace, then back at Fox, her face turning from surprise to what could be displeasure. She began talking in her native language rapidly, and Fox held out his hands in a disarming gesture. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaimed. The vixen kept quiet, then pointed at the brace. Fox lifted his arm up. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. She pointed at it, then at herself. "Does this belong to you?" he asked. She made no gesture. Fox only shrugged in response. "I'm sorry, but," The vixen let out a loud groan of frustration and made a grab for the brace. When she touched it, she let out a yelp of pain and backed off, falling on her rear. Fox looked at the brace as the ruby glowed again. Then Zenith's voice filled the air.

"_Krystal!" _The vixen let out a gasp when she heard the voice and uttered one word; "Zenith" _"Ak aj uchawxk. Xo xectj kxo rhuso, xo xectj m0 fenoh." _The vixen looked chastened, and looked away. The light died from the ruby on the brace and the vixen looked to be on the verge of tears. As Fox looked at her, he could see that she looked rather broken hearted, and offered a hand to her. The vixen looked up at him, then his hand, and took it. With a smile, Fox helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that was all about but…I'm sorry," he apologized. He wasn't sure of she understood or not, she just kept her gaze away from him. He looked up at the sun symbol above the door. "Do you, uh, do you know how to open that?" he asked, pointing at the door. The vixen looked at the door, then at him. She looked away for a moment, then she brought her hand to his face. Fox backed away from it, but the vixen spoke softly to him, probably as assurance. Fox held still as she touched his forehead, and the vixen closed her eyes in concentration Fox could only look at her, taking in her features as she breathed slowly. Her eyes snapped open, making Fox flinch slightly.

"Can you understand me?" she asked softly. Fox didn't answer, his voice failing him. "Can you understand me?" she asked again.

"Ye-yes," Fox replied. "I can." The vixen smiled and pulled away from him.

"Good," she replied simply. The vixen looked up at the sun symbol, studying it curiously.

"Uhm, what just happened?" Fox asked.

"Mind meld," the vixen replied simply. "I…how would you put it, read certain parts of your mind, enough to let me learn your language."

"Oh…of course." Fox replied.

"I know it's a little hard to take in, Fox McCloud, but we Cerinians are gifted in the areas of the mind."

"A Cerinian? Well that would explain a lo-did you just say my name?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, I learned your name while we mind-melded."

"Then why don't I know yours?" he asked.

"Because I made it only one way, not two," she replied.

"Well, can you tell me your name?" The vixen looked back with a knowing smile.

"It's Krystal."

"Krystal. Pretty name."

"Thank you," Krystal turned back to the door. She stepped back and pulled something from her pack, something that extended to just over a meter with a round end on one side, and a sharpened end on the other. She pointed the round end at the sun symbol and a red ball of light was fired. Fox flinched in response as the ball of fire struck the symbol and it glowed a bright orange. The door rumbled and slid to the side, the doorway yawning open like a great mouth leading into the earth. Krystal and Fox looked down as steps lead into the bowels of the ground. Krystal looked back at Fox with a slight smile. "Shall we?" she asked. She led as Fox followed.


	4. The Prince, pt1

The Saurian Crisis

The Prince, pt.1

"_I'm sorry James, but I can't authorize you sending weaponry to an under-developed world."_

"Maybe you missed the part where my SON IS DOWN THERE!" James McCloud shouted at the hologram of General Pepper. "We have evidence that the Venomian Reign is supplying technology to the local pirates on the planet. These people can't have tech like that for decades!"

"_Listen, it's not that I don't want to, but the council is adamant in its decision. They say that we are not allowed to bring any type of advanced technology to the planet. They don't want us stooping to their level."_

"Screw that! I don't give a crap what the council thinks, all I know is that my only son is down on the planet in a potentially, no, _certain_ hostile situation!"

"_They've tied my hands, James. If I authorize sending weaponry down there, they'll never sanction your fee, and that means you won't get paid!"_

"Like I care,"

"_But your son does, James." _The vulpine looked up at the general. _"Fox knows how important the Great Fox, the team, everything is, both to him _and _you." _James looked away. _"If it means keeping everything together, he'll fight them all barehanded if he has to." _James let out a scoff of derision as the hologram faded.

The tunnel she lead them down was lit by torches along the walls, giving it barely enough light to find their way down. Fox felt the steps slimy with moss and God knows what all as Krystal led him further down into the earth. Finally the corridor opened up into a cavern, the torchlight gathered in the center giving more light, and Fox could see a large form resting inert on the ground. It looked like one of the larger natives, the "Thorn Tails" as Krystal calls them, but this one had a large frill on its head, a smaller beak and tail. It lifted its head at the two newcomers and tried to stand up. It faltered, and fell back to the ground with a mighty thud. Krystal ran to its side, placing a gentle hand on its flank as its breath came in and out laboriously. She spoke softly to it, something that Fox couldn't hear nor understand, and the being seemed to be becalmed by this, for its breathing slowed, but Fox could hear it wheezing and gasping for air, like it was suffocating. It spoke to her in a wheezing voice, and the two talked for some time, then Fox saw one the eyes focus on him, and he could see the spark of intelligence, wisdom, and hurt in it. Krystal stepped back from the form and turned to Fox. "This is the Queen Earth Walker." she said simply.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is sick. The Sharp Claw poisoned her when the King left for the Walled City and hasn't returned."

"Can we help her?" Krystal shook her head.

"She won't accept any medicine until her son is returned."

"Her son?"

"The prince. He's been taken by the Sharp Claw to the Snow Horn Wastes. We must find and bring him back here."

"Any idea where it is, or how to get there?"

"I know how to get there, but first we need to get supplies before we leave."

"Know where we can get some supplies?"

"A merchant in this valley has been supplying me since I got here. He'll help us."

"Okay, but what about the how? My ship can only fit one person so…"

"We won't be taking your fighter. What I have in mind is a bit more…faster." Krystal

walked away with a knowing smile while Fox looked on, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

They came from the edge of the forest. A mob of Sharp Claw raiders arrived, armed with maces and axes. They shouted amongst each other in Saurian and they spread out around the frightened Thorn Tails, the males shielding the females and hatchlings and swinging their tails agitatedly. The raiders were split into two groups; One group kept the Thorn Tails at bay, feinting swings at them, while the rest scoured the area for anything they could use. The first thing they saw was the entrance to the temple. Their minds filled with wild ideas of treasure and loot, their greed drove them into the opening. Those that waited at the entrance heard grunts and shouts, followed by bodies flying from the entrance. A lithe, feminine figure with a pole ran from the dark interior, and with staff in hand, Krystal swung at one of the guards, knocking him senseless before turning on his compatriot and thrusting the sharpened end into his chest cavity. The corpse slid off the staff as the last breath of life left it and the Cerinian turned on the surprised mob of raiders. She twirled the staff around before taking a combat stance, making a 'come hither' gesture with her hand wearing a predatory grin. The first couple ran at her with snarls, only to be met with strikes from the Cerinian's staff to their face and body. They fell within seconds. Fox made it to the entrance to see the vixen take on a third Sharp Claw and dispense with him with as little effort with a simple blow to the head and a thrust under the jaw with the sharpened end of her staff. Shocked at the brutality and the sudden change in situation, he was rooted at the spot. As Krystal swung her blunt end of her staff at another, she turned to Fox. "What are you doing?!" she nearly shouted. Raising her staff above her head, blocking an ax strike from a raider.

"What?" he asked. Krystal spun around, smacking the raider in the back of the head and cracking his skull open.

"Use the brace!" she replied, spinning the staff around planting it in the back of the downed raider. Fox winced when he saw this, then looked back at Krystal. The Cerinian Shouted, whirled the staff above her head and struck another combat stance, the raiders giving her a wide berth. A larger form loomed over the raiders as it approached, its footfalls making slight tremors as it got closer. The raiders made a pathway for the newcomer, and Krystal and Fox felt their hearts drop closer to their stomachs at what they saw; A massive Sharp Claw raider with a blue hide and wielding a large battle ax in a clawed hand that looked like had to be hefted by two, glowered at the Cerinian vixen, its breath reeking of flesh as it breathed down at her. Krystal took a couple of steps back, readied her staff and braced herself. The attack came swiftly. The large raider backhanded her with enough force to send her sprawling on the grassy floor. The vixen landed on her side as she skidded to a halt and propped herself up on an arm, then to a knee. Fox let out a fear-filled gasp and tried to rush to her side, but a couple of the raiders stood in his way, brandishing their maces threateningly. He grabbed one by the arm and shoulder-tossed him to the ground before delivering a spin-kick to the other, his steel-heel knocking some teeth and sense out of the other before turning to the fallen and with the same foot, sending the steel-toe into the side of its face, knocking it unconscious, if not more. Others took notice of this while the larger raider bore down on Krystal menacingly, wearing a hungry smirk as it licked its lips. Then a sound of grunts and shouts were heard, and both Saurian and Cerinian looked to see more of the raiders attacking Fox, and the Cornerian fighting back. One tried to bring his mace down on the vulpine's head, but Fox evaded the attack and came up with an uppercut to its jaw, making it take a couple steps back while a high-kick floored it. Another tried to blind-side him, but Fox blocked the attack, sent a knee to its gut and a punishing fist to its eye, making it stumble back and snarling in pain while Fox focused on the other raider. This one lunged at him, but the Cornerian grabbed and rolled onto his back at almost the same time, using the raider's momentum against him and sent him almost flying into the other, knocking both senseless. As Fox trotted his way to the large raider, he sent a fist to the throat of one that tried to brain him with a mace, making it fall to the ground trying to breath with a crushed windpipe, swept the legs out of another with his arm after catching the weapon hand in his own and knocking him unconscious, and the third and last before the alpha raider he actually leapt clean over in a somersault, landed behind and just as the raider turned, it was met with Fox's boot in its face, its world going black. As Krystal watched, she couldn't help but be impressed with Fox's hand-to-hand prowess, while the alpha raider just snarled in agitation in response. Fox turned to the blue leader, a scowl on his face.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, ugly?" Fox taunted. The raider turned around, the Cerinian, for the moment, forgotten as this newcomer made his way through half of its men. The alpha raider gave a whistle, and the ones keeping the Thorn Tails at bay came in around the larger one. The alpha raider let a growling chuckle from its throat as the other tan-skinned underlings brandished maces and axes in a threatening manner. Fox felt his heart sink again when he saw them beginning to circle around him. He can take on two, maybe three, at a time. But a mob like this, he was certainly a goner. Gradually they closed in as Fox turned to face them, almost frantically, looking for a way out.

'_Fox, remember what I said."_

"Zenith," Fox muttered and looked down at the brace.

'_You have my power now, Fox. Use it.'_

"How? I don't know how to use it."

'_I'll show you,'_ It felt like soft hands were on his arm as it seemed to be lifted gently of its own accord. His right arm with the brace was raised over his chest and left shoulder and paused. Then he felt fingers on his hand close it into a fist.

"What's going on?" he asked. Even the raiders seemed puzzled by this. At that point, an image appeared in Fox's mind, one that looked like the being Zenith in the same pose as he was, bringing his arm down slowly as a type of glowing blade extended from the brace. Fox felt his arm doing the same action, and to his surprise saw the same type of blade grow from the brace. When it was fully extended, Fox looked at the sword with surprise and shock, while the raiders muttered in their native tongue in bewilderment. As Fox looked at the new weapon, he looked back at the raiders, and felt an understanding grow in him. With a smirk, he wielded his new weapon intently and rushed at one of the raiders. He slashed downward and sliced open both chest plate and chest cavity as the Saurian coughed blood and fell to the ground dead. One bore down on him with a shout, but when Fox raised the blade up to guard against the mace, the Saurian's weapon head sliced itself in half when it struck the glowing sword. The raider looked down at his useless stick, then back at Fox who wore a confident smile. The raider threw down what was left of his weapon and ran the other way as fast as he could. The others saw this, and decided that survival was more important than looting. They even threw down their weapons as they ran. Fox could only chuckle in triumph while the alpha raider shouted curses at his underlings in his native tongue while Krystal was amazed at the sudden turn of events. It was then that Fox turned to face the blue-skinned raider as it waved its heavy battle ax in a threatening manner. As Fox ran with a shout and his blade ready for a side swipe, the alpha raider raised his battle ax to bring it down on the Cornerian. Both celestial weapon and Saurian metal met in a shower of sparks, and the ax head went flying off in another direction to fall to the grassy plain. The alpha raider looked at the useless handle before chucking it at Fox, who sliced it in half. He then ran at the raider again, but the Saurian stepped out of Fox's way and almost caved his skull in with a heavy fist. Fox's vision swam and his head pounded, but Fox fought the darkness to remain awake and fight this foe. As Fox swung the blade to keep the attacker at bay, the alpha raider chuckled in response and circled around him, waiting for the opportunity for Fox to drop his guard. However, Fox's senses returned just in time as he sent a thrust at the raider, hoping to stab him in the gut, but the Saurian twisted out of the way in a split second and sent a kick to Fox's body, sending him skidding to the ground. Fox coughed and had the sickening taste of bile in his mouth as his ribs ached and pained whenever he drew breath. He stumbled to his feet when he felt something large knock him to the ground and plant him there. He looked over his shoulder to see the alpha raider plant his clawed foot in his back, the claws digging into his vest as the raider laughed dementedly as it looked down at him. Krystal got to her feet and pointed her staff's round end at the raider and fired off a couple of fireballs. Both red balls of flame struck the raider in the back, but they seem to hardly faze him as he looked over his shoulder in puzzlement. Krystal looked slightly afraid as the raider turned from Fox and strode to the Cerinian. Krystal swung with her staff but the raider caught it in a clawed hand and jerked it free of her grasp, throwing it to the ground away from them as he grabbed her in his other hand. Krystal choked as the grip nearly crushed her throat as the raider lifted her up off the ground to his eye level. Krystal fought back by pounding the fist with her own or kicking him in the stomach and chest, but this proved to be futile. He shook her violently, and action that threatened to snap her neck like a twig. The raider heard a sound and looked over his shoulder to see Fox running at him with a yell and the blade raised over his head, only for the raider to use his tail to knock Fox back in a backwards somersault. The blade vanished from the brace when Fox stopped rolling and looked up at the alpha raider as he seemed to study the Cerinian, as if wondering which part to mutilate first. Krystal spat in its face, but it hardly noticed. "Now what?" Fox asked.

'_There is one option.' _Like before, Fox's arm seemed to be guided by unseen hands, bending upwards at the elbow while the brace glowed brightly. From either sides of the brace, two blade-like appendages sprung out, while a thin line of white materialized between them, like a bow made of red light. The arm then pointed itself at the back of the raider as the other arm guided itself to the bow-string, pulling back on it as Fox looked down the sight where the arrow should be. He breathed in and out, slowly, then released. An arrow of light launched itself from the bow and flew into the back of the raider. It let out a scream of pain as it suddenly released Krystal, who backed away from it as it tried to clutch at the thing in its back that caused it so much pain. When it turned around to face Fox, he was already readying another arrow, and fired the second one into the Saurian's face, almost cleaving the skull in two. The dead raider fell to its knees, then to its side as blood gushed from the large rent in its face. Fox lowered the bow, the limbs dissipating like vapor as he ran to Krystal.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding his hand out to the vixen. She nodded, and with a smile she accepted the hand as Fox helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Fox looked down at the brace, the red diamond glowed softly with a warm light, then went back to its normal scarlet color. Fox studied it more intently as he brought it up.

"This thing is amazing. We don't have anything close to this." Krystal felt a knowing smile creep along her face.

"That's nothing. You haven't used Zenith's full power yet." Fox looked at the Cerinian.

"How do you know so much about it, and him? You acted like the brace belonged to you, and Zenith even talked to you. How do you know him?" Krystal tried to answer, but looked away and back at the temple.

"We should find the merchant. His shop is not far from here." With that, the Cerinian walked towards another part of the ruins, leaving a bewildered Fox to ponder more at the situation. Krystal stopped at one of the walls of the temple, and placed a hand on it, sweeping over it as if looking for something, then she felt her hand press against a switch, and a part of the wall in front of her slid out of the way, revealing another entrance into the ruins. Fox felt his eyebrows rise and Krystal turned to face the Cornerian. "Shall we?" she asked. Like before, the Cerinian led Fox into the bowels of the earth.

The way down didn't seem quite as long as the walk into the Queen's chambers. It only took a third of the time to reach the end of the steps and come across another entrance blocked by a piece of hide with a symbol on it. Krystal lifted the flap out of the way and gestured for Fox to enter with the Cerinian following. The interior of what Fox assumed to be the shop was rather large. Torches lined the walls of the cavern, giving ample light to those who wished to buy wares from the stands and shelves that lined the walls, while other corridors went into other caves, also with wares and products. However, it was the shopkeeper that had Fox's undivided attention; It floated towards them, having no legs at all, just having a long tail coming from the abdomen, while the Saurian wore a dark tunic and braces on its body and forearms, its head wearing a hide cap with strands of fur coming from the crown and trailing to the back. Its head was like that of the Sharp Claw, but its demeanor was more sly and crafty, like a scaly weasel. It had its hands clasped together and what Fox could only assume a smile on its face as it floated towards them. "Ah, welcome mistress Krystal once again, to my humble store," the Saurian spoke in a reedy voice, making an elaborate bow. "And I see you have brought a friend with you. And I assume that it was _you _who caused such a ruckus up there?" he asked, pointing an accusing digit at Fox. "Bad enough that the Sharp Claw frequent the valley now that the King and Queen are all but dead and gone, but now you've given them cause for revenge, and to raze everything to the ground!"

"Don't forget, friend, that you were a Sharp Claw yourself." Krystal retorted, saying the word friend with a hint of sarcasm. The shopkeeper only grunted and took on a different demeanor, while Fox was surprised that the Saurian was able to speak near-perfect Cornerian, at least that's how it sounded to him.

"Well in any case, you know the drill, little missy. But as for you," he pointed at Fox, "let me lay down some ground rules; Everything here is for sale, for a price. Anything you could ever need to survive the perils of Sauria can be found here and nowhere else. However, I won't accept anything else, but the rarest of treasures."

"But, we don't have any-" Krystal ribbed Fox to keep him quiet while the shopkeeper continued.

"Furthermore, if you find something of interest, bring it to me and we'll discuss the price, and I'll not tolerate thievery, and I'll know if something's been taken." He leered at the Cornerian, who seemed to be slightly intimidated by this strange creature. "Other than that, please browse my wares and see if anything in my humble abode strikes your fancy." The Saurian made another bow and moved out of their way as Krystal and Fox walked down the chamber.

"Is he always like that?" Fox asked.

"Don't worry, he gave me the same treatment when I first came here."

"What all do we need?"

"We need maps, and this place is the only one that has them."

"Well I can just call my friends and they could…"

"It won't do any good. Something here jams all sensors from taking accurate readings of the planet and the landmasses. The only way to navigate around is by the local maps."

"Oh. What else."

"Some supplies, cold weather gear, and something for the gate keeper."

"Gate keeper?" Krystal stopped at one of the stands that held something that looked like square-cut stone with gold patterns and a ruby in the shape of a diamond in the center. Krystal picked one of them up, feeling the weight in her hands.

"Oh, good choice," the shopkeeper said, popping up behind them. Fox gave a startled grunt while Krystal almost whirled.

"Could you please not do that?" Fox asked. The shopkeeper chuckled in response.

"You mammals are so easily startled. It's the only amusement I get anymore. Well, that and the occasional blood-shed that occurs when a raiding party rolls through."

"Whatever, just add this to the list." She handed the stone to the shopkeeper and headed down one of the other tunnels with Fox following. The Cornerian found her looking over a stand with various large scraps of parchment, with other stands having the same, and assumed that this is where the maps were kept. Krystal picked up a few and rolled them up before going down another tunnel, making the slightly frustrated Fox follow her again before he stopped at another cavern entrance where Krystal was gathering what looked like furs and hide. "Here, make yourself useful." She handed the bundle of furs to Fox, who took them while grunting in confusion as the Cerinian ran down another hallway with Fox following, feeling the strain in his arms as he tried to keep up. At this point, he cursed the fact that Saurians hadn't invented the shopping cart. He found Krystal to be gathering other supplies, presumably food since he saw her grab what looked like eggs from a stand. She looked back t Fox as she went down another tunnel. "Well don't just stand there, we need to hurry!" she said with a sense of urgency. Fox let out a groan as he followed Krystal, the strain becoming almost painful as he wondered whether or not she remembers he saved her from a near-death experience. When he did catch up to her, it looked like she and the shopkeeper were negotiating the price, and the Saurian sounded less than enthusiastic.

"If I had known you were trying to swindle me out of my own goods, I would have thrown you out the first time I saw you. Sixty!"

"Goods that you got through ill-gotten means, I'm sure. Forty!"

"Fifty five!"

"Fifty, and that's it!" The shopkeeper grumbled and bowed his head in defeat, holding out a clawed hand. Krystal pulled a pouch from behind that seemed to be brimming with something that wriggled within. When Fox got a closer look, he could see small shapes moving in the cloth, and when Krystal opened and poured out some of its contents, he could see what they were; brightly colored beetles, ranging from metallic green, red and yellow. The Shopkeeper held out his hands greedily as his eyes lit up with glee when he saw the scarabs. He cackled as he turned around and floated down one of the corridors, clutching his wriggling prize to his breast. Fox looked on in confusion and turned to Krystal.

"_That's _the 'rarest of treasures'?"

"He…really likes scarabs." she said with a shrug. The climb upward was harder for Fox, and wishing he didn't have to carry so much supplies did not help much either. When they finally reached the top, he nearly dropped everything when Krystal said he could put them down. She went over to a large stone and with her staff extended, inserted the edged end into the notch where the rock met the ground. Using the staff as a lever, she lifted the stone up, revealing another passageway down. She asked Fox to gather the supplies again and follow her down. With a groan, Fox gathered the winter gear and went down another set of steps, vowing that once this was over, he'd never climb another flight of stairs again. The climb down wasn't long, and when he reached the bottom, what he saw took him for a loop; It was another cavern, lit with torches and runes, figures and symbols etched onto the walls. In the center of the cavern was a silvery, angular ship that seemed to be in the shape of a bird of prey, or something similar. Around the ship were crates and bags of supplies and rations, making Fox wonder why she needed to barter for all this stuff. When she told him to set everything down in front of the ship, she went into the hatch and disappeared within. When she came back out, she was carrying a large empty sack, and began to fold and stuff the supplies in the sack as Fox looked around the cavern. Aside from the crates of supplies, most of which were half empty, there was a stool and table near one of the torches with books, a battery-powered lantern and a sleeping bag. Though why she wouldn't want all of these in the ship in the first place was anybody's guess.

"How long have you been on this planet?" Fox asked, looking round.

"Two months, I think. It's easy to lose track of time around here." Krystal finished loading the sack with the gear, and started loading the food and supplies in another one.

"Why didn't you send a message back to your people? Maybe get some help out here."

"The transmitter was damaged when I tried to reach Krazoa Palace. In case you didn't know, the palace is protected by a storm that never ends. It's a mystical barrier produced by the palace's energy source. I was foolhardy enough to try to land there when I intercepted the SOS signal. I'm lucky all I lost _was _the transmitter, and no small amount of pride." Fox raised an eyebrow at that. "When I first got here, I thought that I'd settle the matter quickly, rather than take the smarter course. I charged in headlong into the storm, and it wasn't until I got jostled around and nearly scared out of my wits that I decided on a different course. I was able to find this place, and the Earth Walker Queen filled me in on what has been happening here."

"What all _is _happening here?" Fox asked. Krystal looked up.

"General Scales, the leader of the Sharp claw, has stolen the Spell Stones, the relics that hold Sauria together, in the hopes that someone would find them and the Krazoa Spirits."

"What are…Krazoa Spirits?"

"Mystical beings said to have been born when the universe was made. My own culture references them, but here they are a vital part of the Saurian society. They are said to be the maintainers of the balance of the universe, and the temple on this planet is one of the few left in the cosmos that can harness their power. It is said that they helped shape this world, and created the Spell Stones that hold this world together."

"But why would General Scales want someone to find the Krazoa Spirits?"

"Maybe because he couldn't do it himself. It takes someone who is pure of heart to house a Spirit and bring it to the temple."

"Someone like you?" Fox asked. Krystal saw the smirk, and smiled back.

"I'd like to think so," she replied. "I've already gotten one in the palace already."

"How many are left?"

"Five. And they're in shrines that only the king and queen know about. If we're going to find them, we need to find the prince and bring him here."

"What are we waiting for then?" Fox asked. Krystal couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and shouldered one of the packs and handed another to Fox, who one of the straps over his shoulder.

It was dusk when they traveled up the side of the hill where the temple rested against. Following the trail upwards, they reached the top of the hill, which had a small pond in the center and a large stone idol in the center. To Fox, it looked like the stone eyes of the statue followed them. When Krystal set her pack down in front of the statue, she looked up at the face of the idol. "I've come bearing an offering, great Warp Stone." Just then, the face of the idol moved, and the rest of the body did as well. Once more, Fox was rooted to the spot in amazement as the golem loomed over the Cerinian.

"_Have ye got what I desire, lassie?" _the golem asked in a thick accent. Krystal smiled and pulled out the same stone-like parcel she bought from the shop in the ruined temple. With a grunt of satisfaction, the golem tenderly took the rock in between thumb and forefinger. _"A sweet from a sweetie, indeed," _it replied. Krystal had to smile at that. It took the rock to its cavernous mouth and swallowed it. It looked down at the Cerinian with a satisfied smile on its rocky face. _"Where would ye like me to take ye to, lass?" _

"We wish to travel to the Snow Horn Wastes!" Krystal said to the golem.

"_Hmmm, mighty chilly where you're going, lass. Are the both of you dressed warmly enough?" _he turned to Fox's direction as well.

"We are."

"_Best not to waste time then,"_ the golem lowered one of its hands to the ground palm up, and both Krystal and Fox stepped onto the hand. _"Off to the Snow Horn Wastes you go!" _A blinding light emanated from the statue, and Fox had to shield his eyes from the brilliance as he felt Krystal's hand on his as the sensation like being sucked through a vortex pulled them from the hand and into a place he couldn't imagine.


End file.
